


Enough

by YinYangZodiac



Series: 390 Prompts - Voltron Style [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Minor Injuries, Shiro is a dick, Walking out - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Lance finally decides that enough is ENOUGH.





	Enough

"If you walk out right now, it's over for us."  
-Shance (Shiro x Lance)

Lance took a hard breath and jabbed Shiro in the chest hard. " _You're_ the one who kissed Allura. And _you_ have the _audacity_ to say that _I'm_ the one overreacting?!" He said, raising his voice a bit. Tears were building in his eyes but he clenched his jaw to hold them back.

Shiro groaned and pushed Lance's hand away. "Babe, come on. It was an accident, I was drunk." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Lance looked away and scoffed, pressing a hand to his eyes to steel his nerves.

"A drunk man's actions are a sober man's thoughts." He snapped once he reeled himself in again. "And I know for a fact that two shots of anything barely even gets you tipsy." He added, glaring at Shiro. "You were pretty fucking sober."

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose and friwned heavily. "Okay, so what? I fucked up and it won't happen again."

Lance shook his head and moved to the closet of their bedroom. He pulled out his suitcase and tossed it on the bed. "You've done it before. With Matt, and Keith." He said as he went back to the closet and started pulling out his shirts.

"Lance, what are you doing?" Shiro asked, walking over and grabbing Lance's waist carefully. Lance shoved Shiro's hands away and threw his shirts into the suitcase.

"I'm leaving, Shiro. I'm not going to stick around just so you can hurt me more by kissing other people like that." The brunet said, taking a shaky breath as he finished getting his shirts. He went to the dresser and started grabbing his clothes from it.

"Lance, come on. I'll be better." Shiro insisted as he watched Lance helplessly. "You don't need to leave."

"I think I do." Lance said as he opened the top drawer for the last of his clothes. Shiro moved forward and slammed the dresser shut before he could stop himself and then Lance cried out in pain. The younger yanked open the dresser and cradled his injured fingers to his chest as Shiro looked at him with wide eyes.

"I-I, I didn't mean to do that!"

Lance looked at Shiro, tears rolling down his cheeks now. The Cuban used his other hand and bunched up the last of his clothes and shoved them in his suitcase. "I'm leaving." He hiccuped and zipped up his suitcase.

Shiro followed Lance out of the room and headed to their apartment door. He rested his hand on the door and kept it shut when Lance tried to open it. "If you walk out now, it's over for us."

Lance blinked back his tears and paused for a moment. He then yanked open the door and glanced at Shiro. "Goodbye Shiro." He said quietly before marching out of the apartment and heading for the elevator.


End file.
